The Sight of You
by Under-Empty-Smiles
Summary: You know what? I don't care if I am blind! Go ahead make fun of me like everyone else has already!" "Why would I? You are still strong. And it's okay- everyone has a flaw." "Really?" "Yeah..." "Hey, I love you." "I Love you too..." NaruOC. No Owny Naruto
1. Teaming Up

_**Chapter One: Teaming Up!**_

"Father…I am going to school."

A frail child said to a man, seeming to be her father.

"Just go dozou. I do not see why you even bother. Do not forget the glasses, child."

The man stated…his orange eyes bore into her soul. She could feel him glaring.

"Yes father."

Her hazel eyes set down to the ground…pretending to see dust particles float away as she steps back and turns away to leave. A maid's child hands her the glasses at the doors.

"Thank you, sweetheart."

He grins and runs away to his mother that is yelling his name out at the top of her lungs. She looks around setting off towards the academy; touching metal and cloth on her right arm while doing so.

"Hey Onee-chan! Wait up will you?"

She turns her head as to acknowledge the voice calling her out.

"Sorry otouto-san, I forgot that you were eating. But Souta, you can get to the Academy on your own anyway…why wait for me?"

She questions him. It is true, he is her younger twin- but he is very capable of getting to the Academy. It is only twelve blocks away!

"I don't like knowing you are going alone! Besides…it gets very annoying being forced to walk with Naruto-baka."

She nods her head in agreement, remembering the day that they were late to class.

-Flashback-

"Hey! You guys late too? Yeah well do you mind letting me walk with you? Thanks!"

He intrudes on the sibling jogging to class. Not even waiting for a response from them he joins in. Soon enough the blonde starts talking about ramen and about becoming Hokage. They almost didn't get out of it. Until they past the ramen stand. He left inside and they ran away before he could find out that they didn't follow him in.

-End Flashback-

They both shudder at the thought.

"Hey! Well, I can't believe I ran into the Kanagawa twins again! So, do you guys mind if I join in? Thanks again. See I am going early to-"

The girl stopped hearing him after that. Why? Well he kept on rambling about ramen…again and about how he got his headband. He slows to down to a stop.

"You guys see this? Yeah well, I didn't get it with you guys, remember? Yeah well: I protected Iruka-sensei from Mizuki-sensei…because he went evil on us and I did the shadow clone jutsu because he used me to get the forbidden scroll of Konoha jutsu and yeah… that's how I got it!"

They had eyes wide as saucers! How could he have fallen for that?

"Umm well we are going to be late, bye!"

They rush in before he has a chance of talking even more. Breathing heavily they sit down.

"That was a close call."

The say together, a smile on their faces.

Little did they know that they sat next to the 'Great' Sasuke Uchiha. Souta did not like him at all: 'he can say he is in love with all the fan girls but make-out with Naruto and then kill himself…I still wouldn't care.' Those were his exact words. His sister was more casual. She would not admit it but she did like him…she did have a crush on him.

"HN, move away Twins."

His voice was blocking out everything else.

"And why should we…it doesn't matter where we sit."

"We would like to sit here Sasuke-Kun. Besides…does this not protect you from fan-girls?"

At a lost for a come-back he just HN'd.

"Akiko, just don't talk to me…got it? I know that you like me."

He states with a smirk. A soft blush forms on her checks.

"You WHAT!? I don't believe you. Akiko, I thought you said….but why did….how come you insulted him then? Whhhaaatttt?"

Souta seemed to be confused. Of course for dramatic emphasis there are swirls in his once teal eyes.

"It's not what you think otouto-san! I mean…it's just….I…"

She stares down for a long time. Not bothering to look up. When she does it is because she senses Sakura's and Ino's presence.

"Come on Souta…._**they**_ are here."

She gets up and walks to the seat behind him. He does the same. While waiting for the teacher to come and the rest of the class she thinks back to the promise.

She follows the path of the sign on her haite-ate with her small fingers. She turns to her brother. He does the same…on the same spot. Hopefully they would be put in the same team. If not…then this promise meant nothing…well much.

"HAHAHAHAHA! I can't believe you Naruto! Oh My God!"

the shyest boy in the class said. Her brother turns to her to tell her what happened seeing that she was lost.

"Naruto and Sasuke lip-locked."

She turned green for a moment before giggling.

"I wonder if they are faking the not liking thing."

That made her laugh even more. Kobayahshi…the shyest boy…was the funniest next to her brother that is.

"I agree Koba-San."

Iruka-sensei soon appeared and all the laughter and beating that Naruto had to endure was over. It was time to start calling the team. Team one, two, three, four, five, and six were called until she started paying attention. Her brother was already called; he was in the second team.

"Team seven: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha." There went any chance of her being with Sasuke or her brother. She was going to be alone then. "Team eight: Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame."

"Hey! We are in the same team!"

"Team Nine: Kobayashi, Asushi Shikami, and Akiko Kanagawa."

"Hey girl looks we are together."

"So it seems Koba-San."

"Team ten: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akamichi. Those are the teams. Go to lunch and I highly suggest eating with your newly formed teams. Have a good hour!"

"I guess we aren't in the same team sister. But you still know the plan right?"

Akiko nodded her head.

"To protect each other!"

"Yeah, to protect each other…"

Then they went their separate ways.

After waiting and most of the teams leaving, hers and Sasuke's team were the only team left.

"You know…this isn't fair!"

Naruto started complaining.

"Sweetheart, nothing is ever fair. Take it from me; I have experience with that, okay?"

Naruto blushed when she said that, though she didn't know. Then the door opened.

"Alright team nine…comes with me you kids!"

Not even being able to see the person…they left.

"Hey…Kiko-San…can you tell us anything about this guy?"

Asushi asked. Nodding her head she explained.

"A man around six feet and a mask placed around his mouth. He has an extraordinary amount of chakra. He is also about 18 yards ahead of us going to the third training grounds field."

"Thanks!"

"Alright…I am now your sensei and my name is…-"

End of Chapter One: Teaming Up!


	2. The First of Many

_**Chapter Two: The First of Many**_

Recap: "Alright…I am now your sensei and my name is…-".

Start:

"-Sasaki. Don't worry about anything else. Now tell me about yourself. You know what to say…the same thing you say when you enter school every year. Okay let's start with…the green haired boy."

There was a grumble and complaint.

"I didn't want to go first but whatever. My name is Asushi! If you say anything I will spite you!-"

"What the hell is up with spite? Why not say kill?" Sensei spoke.

She agreed silently with her. They meant the same but that wasn't the point, it just sounds weird.

"Because I need to try out a new _vocabulary,_ whatever that is. But you know what I mean. I don't have a family. Umm, my likes! Well that is easy. I like green, duh! Seafood is also there, don't say anything, and friends. I like playing pranks with Naruto. I hate the Kanagawa twins…no offense Kiko-San. It's just that, well, when you two work together you are the best team. Oh! My last name is Shikami…wherever that comes from I don't know. I never met my dad."

"No need to worry, sweetheart. I understand it is like Sasuke and Naruto." Akiko whispered.

_I'm not used to this type of attitude being put on me. I also don't know what is up with me and saying sweetheart. I guess because I was never given a nickname that was given with affection._

"My hobbies are a secret…because well, I can't tell you so hah! My dream is to become the best ninja out there!"

"Next!" Sensei called. It was going clockwise and by how they were seated.

"My name is Kanagawa Akiko. I umm know that my name is famous, please disregard this. I will like to train and be treated like an equal."

"Yes Princess Akiko! We shall protect- what? No protecting?" Akiko shook her head. "No making sure you don't date?" she blushed. "Yes! I choose that one! But why not?"

Disregarding his question she continued. Akiko didn't want to answer that one. Nor the question before last. Wasn't that up to her though?

"My likes are many. I guess I can say a few."She started to hold out her fingers counting them as she said them.

1. Many instruments/ music ("The guitar, violin, and bass are only a few instruments. I play strings better than anything else.")

2. Training

3. Ramen

4. Sugar

5. Autumn

("Running in the leaves and cool air makes it all possible and worthwhile.")

6. Peace

7. Excitement

8. Reading/ reciting

9. Minimum acknowledgement.

("I can be in a stealth mission real easy. I am usually unseen. That and I am very quiet compared to the two already. The only way I can be seen is if I am with my brother.")

10! Non-underestimation

("You might think that I am weak, to the core. But I do have my strengths, do not be fooled please.")

The same was done for her dislikes.

1. Writing

("I have very poor penmanship. Also, I am not that smart. In reality, my brother is smarter…but not by much." This left them awed. The mostly dumb Kanagawa was the smarter? "He is like Shikamaru. He hides his true potential under others. Like Naruto. They are smart and strong…but they hide it until needed. Though by then they could forget about it." They just told her to continue.)

2. Quietness

("How ironic! The quiet hates the quiet!" Koba-San exclaimed. To think about it, it is strange!)

3. Summer

4. Sugar-free/ Fat-free foods.

("We burn them off anyways, why does it matter?")

5. Extreme loudness/ stillness

("Naruto and Sasuke" Koba said. Nodding she said, "With an exception of Sasuke." They looked at her and whispered another fan girl.)

6. Too much protection

("I have that already.")

7. Too little protection

("Just normal. You are willing to help me and save me, but not to die for me. So I will do the same.")

8. Bland colors or plain colors

("They bore me.")

9. Spring

10! Being underestimated

They nodded seeming too understand.

"My hobbies are umm…confusing for you boys so I will not say."

"Stalking?"

"No!" Akiko blushed.

"No, just girly stuff, crazy stuff. Do not worry…I like to play in a band a bit…I can't do concerts though. I guess my clan sucks.

"My dreams…I will achieve one if I gain the other one. Like Sushi-Kun, Gomen, I want to be the best that there is." They nodded, though Asushi grumbled about the nickname.

"Last!" she yelled. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Name: Kobayashi. Surname: none. Likes: Three people, minus father. Dislikes: whatever will harm them and my village. Also, Doku and _sushi, _both types."

He smirked at this causing Asushi's temper to be slightly out of control. Sasaki-sensei held him down a bit.

"Hobbies: training, reading, music. Dreams: Like the others…to be the best. At least we will work together for that common goal."

He didn't speak much, but that was a good thing, right? Well it didn't matter. Sasaki-sensei spoke.

"Meet me at training grounds 4 exactly at 8 in the morning. Do not eat, do not sleep. No more information will be given; we will get right down to work after this test. Goodbye."

"PMSing much," Koba-san had said before stalking off.

Asushi just jumped off and went to train she supposed by the way he left.

She was left alone. Sighing she started doing hand signs, glasses in her pocket. They usually get scratched doing this. She teleported in a bunch of feathers.

"So it seems she was right, she is not that weak." All of them said as she was gone leaving only one crow feather. A sign of death…

Sasaki POV

"She seems to hold the capability that is rarely seen in your clan. But since she is twin…it is split between the two, though the other seems to know not. The only way to make her stronger is to force her to kill her twin. He holds her other half. Maybe then, she will have sight. Maybe then she will be strongest. Do not disown her!"

I had to make her stay. He probably wouldn't live for the youngest to become heiress to the power.

"Silence! If those words are true, then how come she has yet to appear at my door and speak words of knowledge?" Takahashi, the leader of the Kanagawa clan, questioned.

"Fear can silence many, and so can laws. She does not know that it is great power either. Has she trained with another clan member? I do not recall seeing that in her profile. She doesn't know anymore than her bloodline from this clan and its members." There has to be a way to keep her here. She has to deal with much, like Hinata-Sama. She needs no more pressure.

"True. But all Kanagawa are to tell their power in evaluation. She has yet to say it then, or it would be written in her profile and signed by us. She is to leave until her training is showing worth." He stated in his firm tone.

My yellow eyes narrowed and pale skin reddened. This was not the way our meeting was to go.

"No, she is to stay! She has every right. She is stronger then her elder, that weakling hiding behind the mechanics. She might not be smart…but a tutor can fix that. Do not do this!" I yelled. I don't think she needs this.

"This gives her a reason to kill her brother. Not only in rage but it gives her power, and a rightful place in this clan. Suzuki, you stay quiet! This is not your fight."

"She is my daughter too! Her sensei is right. She can be pushed down if anything to a lower rank in this clan. But to disown her?! I would rather put both of them in the same team; does that not make her stronger too?"

Suzuki, the clan delta (female) and mother of Akiko, questioned. Takahashi just refused to speak again after his wife disobeyed him. Are women really inferior in this clan? Were the rumors of human rights being violated right?

"Well….it could. It has not been tested much. It could save or destroy both if someone were to take them away, though." I spoke in uncertainty. She just nodded.

"We will give her time. If she chooses to go to the Chunnin Exams will be her fate. But if by then if she has yet to gain strength- she is to be gone within a day! She can go anywhere, take her if you wish but she is not to be here or relate to anyone but her brother and Doku." I nodded.

I had to work fast and make sure that she was to stay in my team. I cannot change the test, I have nothing else. But she has to stay. I sighed hearing her coming around the corner.

"I know you heard Doku, please don't tell your cousin. Much is going on; need not put more on her."

"Yes, sensei." She just disappeared behind the door again.

Now to get the field and plans ready for tomorrow. I have to speak with the others to see where they meet if anything so afterwards I know where to take them. I can't believe they made me do this. I look into the sky, a hawk? What does Hokage-Sama want at this hour?

End Sasaki POV

Akiko POV

(A/N: It's hard for me to stick to 3rd person. You should have seen me; I was one the fourth page when I realized that I have been saying I and me or things like that!)

It can't be that hard to stay up for more than twenty-four hours, right?! Oh my god, the bed looks tempting- but what if she has cameras close or is actually spying on me using clones. I can't let her see me weak.

"Hey weakling! Get out of my way! I need to go to the bathroom!" Michi yelled at me. I am not that weak am I?

"Yes onee-chan. I am sorry."

"I am not related to you, twerp! And you better be sorry. Getting a Chunnin mad…what is with you?"

I cannot believe she thinks that she is a Chunnin- well she did pass. But I was there. It was because she had saved the Hokage from a bomb that was misplaced. Just because she is good in one field doesn't make her stronger.

-Knock-

"Hey you mind? My team wouldn't leave me alone. And Akiko, you dare try to talk to me in a flirtatious way- I will hurt you." Sasuke had come to my house.

"What makes you think that I will do that? Besides my brother is up too. He doesn't sleep until what an hour after midnight. It's only eleven." He just snarled in response.

"You are just a grumpy person aren't you Sasuke? Anyways, make yourself comfortable, and don't disturb my-" Too late for that.

"What? Now you got a boyfriend? Is he as weak as you, huh? Whatever I don't care…and you are in my way again! God…how come you love getting a Chunnin mad?!" she just loved to rub it in. If I wasn't holding back….no more of that now.

"God, why do you have to be a pain? Saving one life compared to trying to save a million is nothing. Besides, you think dad is going to get you to be the Heiress again because you are a Chunnin. You know that it's me…no matter what happens. You are just a girl with materialistic problems, little sis is too young, and bro is why too immature. And HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! At least I am not a whore like you dating and doing any guy that looks at me!" I retorted. She looked at me shocked at first…then angry, fuming.

"Are you talking back to me? How dare you! Daddy will hear about this! DADDY!" she yelled.

Awaking my father for such a small thing was stupid and childish and mostly stupid. He will be very upset and for that side with me. Though he hates me…he hates her more. Soon he stumbled downstairs with a massive case of bed-head and drool still coming from his mouth.

"For the love of sleep! What now Michi?" he grumbled.

"Akiko talked back to me, her elder. And she called me a whore. She also brought over a friend, a guy, this late at night. She also said that I had problems." She whined.

"Akiko is this true?" he questioned.

This was going to be the first of many times he will see anybody talking about my behavior. Usually, I am the quiet girl of the family that does as she is told and follows the orders to the Tee. But not anymore. I will show that I am better, and not like that.

"One, he is not my friend…he is a comrade that has serious issues of his own…like having to see your face. Two, I think I hit **your** problems to the Tee…_Onee-Chan. _Three, if you are my elder why did you just say not that long ago that I wasn't related to you AND why do act like a child with all that pouting and whining?" I answered. Though it was directed towards my sister.

"Well, Michi, she is right about you having problems. And if he is a leaf shinobi I have no reason to doubt him here- especially an Uchiha. Haven't you also had an abortion? If you will allow me to sleep and take care of small problems then maybe…maybe you would be the Heiress. But with that small brain of yours, darling, you are making it quite hard." With that he left back to his room mumbling about some good old fashion rest. Weird dad, I know.

"Never knew you had it in you to talk that way." Sasuke talked.

"You will pay little sister you will pay."

"Oh yeah, how much. Five yen?"

"Much more, trust me…much more than the richest could afford." She stomped off in one direction- outside to her newest boyfriend's house.

After sighing in content of my first won battle versus my elder, I stared at the Uchiha. Why would he come here, especially knowing that I like him? I didn't understand that. For a few seconds I just stared out into what I thought was the direction he was in.

"Hey idiot, why are you staring towards the living room? Are you going to completely let me in or not?"

It took me a few seconds to understand what happened. But afterwards…no one could understand what happened. Not even I could. I was someone else; not that it made much sense. But I wasn't in control of my actions. I can't even tell if I was moving during that time or not…

End Akiko POV

Sasuke POV

She just stared and stared into nothing after I spoke. Not moving, not breathing, not anything. What was scaring me was that it looked like she didn't need to breathe. Then a black aura- black chakra engulfed her.

A howling wind entered through the door, making it flap back and forth ferociously. Some stones from the outside garden were picked up in the process and came flying at the windows or through the door as well. It seemed impossible that she was not hit, but it managed to miss her every time it came near. In fact, it hit me every time. The ground below started to rumble; books fell from the shelving, the little 'Precious Moment' stone and sometimes glass dolls shock in their casing, and it caused me to lose my footing. The temperature did not stay steady. Instead, it changed every second it could: from tolerable warmth, to freezing cold, to blearing heat. Then when I thought all hell already broke loose, a howl erupted deep from her throat- or so I thought. Truth was- after trying my best to catch a glimpse of her in this strange elemental phase- that her mouth was closed. It was a chakra infused brainwave. It was so strong that the power flickered on and off, the radio began to play 93.1 ROCK, the keys bended into unidentifiable forms and plastic burst.

Soon her brother and parents came round to the stairs, only to stare in shock at what was happening. Souta came to the mid stairs and began clutching his head and a white-ish chakra enveloped him like it did Akiko but before anything else could happen, her head turned to him and literally made him fall UP the stairs…if such thing was possible. Hopefully, it wasn't to do bad that his chakra came. Unfortunately, if it was for the good- it was in vain.

She continued to destroy this home- leaving only one room in tact. The room that both her cousin and younger sister's heads were peeking out from. But soon it went calm and she rose in the air. An unmistakable scream arose from her.

"Damn that sister to hell! Let her perish- let her feel remorse for the actions she has taken, for the words she has spoken, for the thoughts she had thought, and let it be a slow way down."

A malicious grin emerged and plastered itself on her face. Her once angelic face was now a monstrous one. From nowhere did blood emerge and splattered itself on her. The birds flew around outside trying to warn others not to come near, whilst their feathers rushed in with the violent wind. From a hole in the roof the crescent moon shone low- already making its way down and letting the sun arise. There a squawk was heard and a bird flew in circles before a feather fell from its small body. Softly and slowly it fell from the night sky, only to land on her forehead while she stared up.

Only then did she fall to the ground in the most graceful of ways. Only then did the wind stop, shaking stop, temperature changes stop, screeches stop, blood stop- everything else stopped. Only then.

But by then, the sun was up and shining in. By then- she was unconscious. By then, I had left to take me test. But something told me, this was the first of many times this would happen. The first of many fights, talks, and unreasonable power surges. The first of many.

End Sasuke POV.

End Chapter: The First of Many


	3. Important Messages Coming Through!

Major Notice

**Major Notice!**

**If you don't read…all is lost.**

**Alright, I don't want to sound rude, offensive, or anything else on the bad side, okay? But here it goes…**

**IF I DON'T GET ANY MORE REVIEWS I WILL DISCONTINUE MANY (if not all) OF ANY STORIES THAT WILL BE OR ARE POSTED…think of it as if I have disappeared. **

**If YOU like THIS story or any others….OR are interested in ANY OTHERS that might be coming out soon- in due time- please review my stories. **

**Criticism is allowed, as well as flames!!**

**Tell me what you think I should do in my stories and thanks will be given.**

**Tell me if I should change anything, or if any major mistakes have been found. Thanks will also be given.**

**Tell me if you want to recommend a different way of writing, or a new story idea. **

**HELL! You can even ask for a special episode in any of them (they will be put aside as another story and later added into the main story if it is too far advance.) **

**Or if you want help in a story and you think that I can help.**

**ANY reviews will be great. **

**Also, for those that read **_**The Sight of You**_**, THANKS FOR ALL THE HITS! 132 in only two chapters…I say that it great. **

_**The Reign of Uchiha Love**_** readers thank you too for the hits. 414 is a great number. If you don't know either story read it…I assure you- if you like Naruto- that it isn't a waste of time. **

**Okay now for you guys to hear about any new stories that might be coming out soon. **

_**The Blood and Tears**_**-**A Sakura OC story. There is another organization forming, much like the Akatsuki. Team 7 has a mission to destroy them before it gets out of hand. But what happens if a certain boy lives and is out for revenge? What happens when he sees Sakura in the destruction and chooses her to be the destroyed? Takes place after Shippuden. Sasuke is in this story.

_**Murder is My Art**_- an AU story. Welcome to Tsunade's School of Art! Here we learn all forms of art. Including murder! Oh my god! We are losing students fast and there is no way to escape this hell. We are stuck, we are in need, and we need to find the murder! Oh no! I'm next…

_**Dawn and Raven Talk show**_- Here with is today is the phone that we have been chasing for the last seven thousand episodes! Where the have you been?! We have been fg search all over the fg place for you! Hey Raven? Why are you calling yourself Doku? Interesting question…. - Hey you guys! DATTEBAYO! I am still here! M for language. Naruto.

_**Black**_- a two-shot story. Hard to tell who they are (story doesn't say names). A Sasuke/ Hinata story. She ran away from the evil confronting her. She ran away from the abuse, the hatred, the darkness that threatened to consume her. He ran away. He couldn't take the pain that just forced its way here. The black that was eating at him. Neither will remember that they survived. Neither will know that the innocence was tainted and the guilt became pure.

_**Cheap Tricks**_- A Sakura/ Kiba story. I am not big on this coupling but whatever. Sakura just can't seem to stop tricking me. A hit to the groin to win a battle is a cheap trick. A 'look over there' call to run away is a cheap trick. A look to see if I have anything in my mouth to get a kiss on me is a cheap trick. An I love you that never mean anything…is a fucking low cheap trick.

_**Ring of Lies**_- A Gaara OC story. My first Gaara story! '

"Promise to never forget me. Promise to always stay with me…for ever and ever." "I promise." "Don't lie to me you ignorant girl. She died years ago." This isn't lies. I haven't whispered lies to you forever. I am alive. Blame my wretched clan for making you believe that. "Get away before I kill you." Just take this ring. Remember you gave it to me. Remember? "Why do I want a ring filled with lies? No promises are worth it…no money is worth it. Take it away- you imposter." Why don't you believe me, my love, my friend, my brother, my promise? I have not lied…this ring…this….this ring is a ring of lies!

_**Black Feather**_- an Itachi OC (for now) story. She's destined for life as a slave. Why else at the age of 18 she will be doing the same thing she has since she was 5? She will never be given the chance of a true life. Why else was she always hidden from people? But can one man make a difference? Can he save her from her world and into another? Can they make it through? Can he love? Can he make it all happened? AU.

Might put this one in if I find a category for it…anyone know where to put a vampire story?

_**A Kiss of Immortality**_- You made me into this you monster! You tried to kill me when I was just a child for my blood. Now just you wait I will gain my revenge…As the darkness sets in- she is awakened from her troubling dreams, again. But need not worry…he will perish and she will have lived her life full. After this man stops trying to get her. Why does he bother? Can't he tell she is not normal? Can't he tell that she is frightened he might be hurt because of her? Can't he tell she doesn't want to give him the same thing…a kiss of immortality?


End file.
